¡Sayonara, Kira-Sama!
by NUCICO
Summary: **Spoiler** Los pensamientos que posiblemente tendría L al presenciar la muerte de Light Yagami. Una mezcla entre desprecio, satisfacción e incluso lástima. Una poesía en prosa narrada desde el punto de vista del más grande detective que ha existido. Para que por fin, Ryuuzaki viera la justicia prevalecer frente a sus ojos. One-Shot


**Título:** ¡Sayonara, Kira-Sama!

**Autor:** NUCICO.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, si no a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, así como cada uno de sus respectivos personajes del manga y anime.

**Summary: ****Spoiler** Los pensamientos que posiblemente tendría L al presenciar la muerte de Light Yagami. Una mezcla entre desprecio, satisfacción e incluso lástima. Una poesía en prosa narrada desde el punto de vista del más grande detective que ha existido. Para que por fin, Ryuuzaki viera la justicia prevalecer frente a sus ojos. One-Shot

**¡Hola gente del mundo fanfiction de Death Note! Tras haber visto el anime 3 veces y leer el manga (Tratando en vano de no llorar en la parte que muere L) tuve la idea de plasmar lo que me hubiera encantado ver en la historia, que hubiera dicho nuestro querido Lawliet tras ver a Kira morir. Y pues, como esa misma noche que me nació la idea estaba leyendo poesía en prosa, ¡pooom!, salió este concepto de fic. ¡Qué lo disfruten :D!**

* * *

_"Si gano, soy la justicia, si pierdo, soy un criminal."_

_Light Yagami._

Bien habías dicho entonces, eres un criminal

Tú mismo te has puesto tu condena

Tú mismo te has metido en tú propia jaula

Y tú mismo pagarás tus propias consecuencias

¿Lo esperabas? ¿Perder? Supongo que no

Esta bien, yo tampoco lo esperaba

En el momento de mi muerte

Creo que somos más parecidos de lo que creí

Pero, yo morí defendiendo la _justicia_

Tú moriste _huyendo_ de ella

E incluso después de la muerte

Espero que te siga persiguiendo

Es lo menos que mereces, Light Yagami

Por haber causado tanto sufrimiento en vida

No me refiero solamente al mundo

A tu familia, a tus seres queridos, y a Misa

Quien como siempre

Guiándose de sus estúpidos sentimientos

Ha causado su propio fin, o quizá...

Ya estaba condenada desde que te conoció

Las pocas personas que te amaron

Pagaron con desgracia tal pecado

Porque nadie puede amar a un asesino

y si lo hace, absténgase al castigo

Debiste haberte sentido seguro

tal vez eso te llevó en parte a bajar la guardia

Perder, inclusive, ante un infante albino

Es aún peor de lo que esperabas

Te creíste un dios, Yagami

_¿Te parece que, es así_

_la forma en que un dios muere?_

No, tú solo eres un miserable ser

Que vino al mundo a traer malicia

A sembrar dolor y sufrimiento

A herir con notorio cinismo

Y a morir de la mano de su orgullo

Maldito narcisista megalómano

Auténtico genocida degenerado

Ni siquiera tu inteligencia ha podido salvarte

Eso también lo aprendí al momento de morirme

Que no importa que tan dotado estés

Ni las capacidades que poseas

Tú solo nunca podrás cambiar al mundo

Sea para bien, o sea para mal

La maldad no se mide en nuestros rostros

La maldad se mide en nuestros actos

Y tú, Light, eres un ser despreciable

Da asco incluso decir tu nombre

Tampoco soy quien para juzgarte

Aunque te dije ser muy parecidos

Yo sí se aceptar mis errores

Tú solo buscas a alguien para encubrirlos

Te equivocaste Kira

Este mundo no está totalmente podrido

Solo que a tu lista de defectos

faltó añadir ser pesimista

Mirar con odio y desprecio

En vez de notoria compasión

Yo en cambio, si te tengo lástima

Por haber caído lo más bajo que pudiste

Y aún así revolcarte en el lodo

Gozoso de ser alguien ya podrido

¿Es acaso que, no es suficiente castigo

el nunca contar con un _verdadero amigo_?

No sabes cuánto me costaba

Fingir poco menos que me agradabas

Cuando por ti no sentía más que desprecio

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no vomitar

Espero que al menos,

En tus últimos momentos de vida

hubiera nacido en ti arrepentimiento

Sin embargo, sabemos que no es cierto

Yo al menos me arrepentí,

de no haber valorado bien la vida

A Watari y a Wammy's House

Y no haber comido suficientes _dulces_

Tú, posiblemente

Te arrepintieras de no haber ganado

De no sentir el placer

de ver a tu enemigo frente a ti caer

¿Se siente lindo Kira,

la derrota prematura?

Puramente injusta, pero necesaria

para quitar una piedra del camino

Estate atento a tu destino

por haber usado la libreta

No irás pues, al cielo o al infierno

ni volver a vivir alguna otra vida

Solo serás polvo o cenizas

quizá con suerte uno de esos monstruos

a los que llaman Shinigamis

y pasarte en la eterna soledad

Es fascinante haber descubierto

Como el significado de "_justicia_"

es capaz de tomar tantos senderos

No obstante, solo uno es verdadero

Dudo mucho pensar en un martirio

justo en el que pagues por tus actos

serás entonces recibido

al ocaso de los fracasados

Cegados por nuestro propio orgullo

olvidando que una competencia

es de dos, no de uno

Y el error nos costó la existencia

A ambos nos han pagado

con la misma moneda, Yagami

la tuya manchada de _sangre_

la mía, cubierta de _azúcar_

Así como extrañarás que te alaben,

yo extrañaré el chocolate

Tú añorarás sentirte grande

Y yo el canto de las aves

Teniendo todo lo posible

Familia, dinero y virtudes

Desperdiciado por la ceguera

de tu propia prepotencia

Quizá sin la libreta

Todo hubiera sido distinto

Podríamos incluso, haber trabajado juntos

pues la vida siempre da vueltas

Pero el problema no era el arma

el problema era quien la empuñaba

Y tú, Light, has demostrado

ser un vivo ejemplo de ello

Por mucho que lo dudes

yo siempre confié en ti

Se puede confiar en gente como tú

es seguro que _jamás_ cambiarán

La maldad, la crueldad, el egocentrismo

son conceptos demasiado estables

¿Temiste ante la llegada de tu muerte?

Yo no, ya la visualizaba

Con el sonido de las campanadas

Sabía que pronto estaría ausente

Pero tú, debiste estar aterrado

Como todo el imperio que construiste

se derribaría en un simple parpadeo

junto con todos tus ideales

Me despido, Light Yagami

Pendiente de que tú también has caído

Aunque me lamento de no haber vivido

para presenciarlo frente a frente

Llora todo lo que quieras

Al fin y al cabo nadie va a escucharte

Mejor solo acepta tu destino

Resígnate, es lo único que queda

Lo demás se va junto contigo

Si es que aún te queda un alma

o al menos una pizca de conciencia

¡Sayonara, Kira-Sama!

* * *

**Y hasta ahí llegó mi ingenio xD La verdad es que siempre creí que Elle lograría vencer a Kira. Lo más irónico de todo esto es que no me gustó que Near venciera a Light Jajaja, y menos que muriera. Estos creadores del anime no se conformaron con verme llorar a caudales una vez, ¡no, querían seguir haciéndonos sufrir! En fin, soy una gran admiradora de este magnífico manga e historia, y me encantaría leer sus opiniones con respecto al fic. Y por supuesto, ¡que la justicia prevalezca! (?)**

**NUCICO.**


End file.
